clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silis Luxon
Silis Luxon was a female Zeltron who was kidnapped/rescued from the Red Darkness by Kelen Daierhun, who later became her husband. She was one of the first members of the Sith Killers, and she was known for her quick wit, pretty face, and strong temper. History The Red Darkness and the War with the Master Sith "How'd you end up here?" "Long story." "Not so sure I want to hear it." "You don't, trust me." -Silis telling Kelen a little about her past soon after they met Silis was born on Zeltros, but her family moved to Coruscant when she was very young, so she had no memory of her home planet. She was raised in the crime infested lower levels of Galactic City, where her dad made his living as a thief, and her mom worked as an assassin for several different gangs. Raised in such a society that was so unlike that in Zeltros, Silis' personality differed from that of many Zeltrons, though her natural inclination was normally to love, which was more normal. Eventually, she was taken by slavers, but she managed to escape their prison ship on an escape pod before they reached their destination. She eventually landed on Tatooine, soon after the planet was freed from the reign of Jabba the Hutt. On Tatooine, she discovered that she had unnaturally good aim, and developed a reputation as a skilled bounty hunter. Three years after her arrival, she was asked to join the Red Darkness and accepted. However, she was appalled by their brutal tactics, and their worship of the Master Sith. She was not allowed to leave, and was forced to continue on with them for a year. Then, the sect of the Red Darkness on Tatooine captured Kelen Daierhun, who used her as a shield to escape their base in what was left of Jabba's palace. After getting over her anger with him for kidnapping her, she agreed to leave the planet with him, since she knew the Red Darkness would view her as a traitor and attempt to kill her. Kelen took her to Korriban where they battled and killed a Dark Jedi. Then they travelled to Mustafar to save Zorin Koranus, who Kelen sensed was in danger. They arrived too late to do anything, since Zorin and Galein Starkiller rescued themselves, and there Silis met Zorin and Galein and told them what she knew about the Master Sith. After this, they all travelled to Yavin IV, where Admiral Thrawn had staged a surprise attack. Silis assisted the Jedi in the battle. Afterwards, the Jedi formed a plan to send Kelen undercover as the spoiled son of the senator of Naboo. Silis went along with him, pretending to be his aide. While on Naboo, Silis declared her love for Kelen and kissed him, just before the arrival of the Master Sith. She was taken along with Kelen to Thule, where she was nearly left behind. She escaped with Kelen in an old Jedi starfighter, and they travelled to Coruscant, where they participated in the battle there. War with the Dark "Could you give me some time to think about it?" "Sure. Take all the time you need." "Actually, don't. We probably don't have all the time you need. It would be better if you could tell us by tomorrow morning at the latest." "Alright then." -Silis speaking with Tobi and Galein, who were trying to convince her to infiltrate the Red Darkness as a spy After the Second Battle of Coruscant, Silis returned to Yavin IV with the Jedi. After staying there for a few weeks, she headed back to Coruscant with Zorin and Kelen. She witnessed the death of the senator Ord Himespeed, and was ordered to stay behind on Coruscant while Kelen and Zorin went on a mission, to ensure that no other assassinations occured. Tobi Jarek and Galein soon arrived to assist her, but were nearly killed by a Jedi-murdering bounty hunter named Oerd Carell. Silis managed to save them. The two then asked her to infiltrate the Red Darkness for them, to discover what the remnants of the group were up to. At first, she refused, but eventually she decided to accept the mission, and she went undercover into the orginazation. There, she discovered that the Red Darkness was far more powerful than the Jedi had imagined, and they were attempting to get revenge for their leader's death. She managed to escape, and returned to the Jedi Praxeum, shortly after a battle that had been fought there between Livi and all of the Jedi present. She interrogated Livi, but was unable to get through to her telepathically, and it wasn't until Zorin arrived that they found out that she was the apprentice of the Dark, and that she had infiltrated the New Jedi Order so that she could destroy them from the inside. She then decided to turn to the good side, and told them that the Dark was heading to Yavin IV to destroy them. Soon after this, Luke Skywalker discovered that Admiral Thrawn had created a new superweapon, the Rancor, that automatically disabled a ship's controls. Silis awas sent with Kelen to destroy the superweapon, and they succeeded, returning back to Yavin IV just in time to help defend the Jedi Praxeum from a massive attack by the Red Darkness. They crushed all of their enemies, defeating the Red Darkness once and for all, and then helped prepare the Jedi Praxeum for the coming of the Dark. The Dark battled them several times over the course of four days, almost killing Silis in two occasions. Finally, they all ganged up on the evil being and managed to knock him unconscious. Silis waited on the planet while Zorin, Kelen, and Galein flew the Dark out into space, attempting to destroy the evil creature by throwing him into the sun. A battle ensued in space, and Zorin destroyed the being by pulling the sun into it. Tobi then rescued Zorin from suffocating in space, and the War with the Dark was officially over. The Sith Killers "Will you join?" "Of course I will! I've been running around the galaxy killing things for the past three years! Why stop now?" -Silis telling Kelen that she will join the Sith Killers Three years after the War with the Dark, Kelen decided to create a group that would combat the remaining Sith and Dark Jedi in the galaxy. Silis was the first member to agree to join, followed quickly by a Zabrak named Goken Hiden. The three travelled the galaxy, finding Sith and destroying them. Soon after the retired clone Alpha-11 joine the group, the Sith Killers recieved their first true mission: to destroy the powerful band of Dark Jedi known as the Guundak'al. The Guudak'al were first discovered when they destroyed Oshara Tal, a member of the New Jedi Order. After successfully destroying the Guundack'al in a battle in Theed, Silis discovered that her mother was working for another Dark Jedi, and went alone to investigate. Though she was wounded, she managed to defeat the Dark Jedi, and took his lightsaber as a prize. However, she allowed her mother to escape. Soon after this, she discovered Fira Kas, a Force sensitive human, on the planet Necropolis. She took the girl to Kelen, who made Fira his first true apprentice. Two years after this, Kelen and Silis were finally married, and Silis became pregnant two months after this. The child was a boy, whom they named Hal, and he grew up to become a skilled pilot, though he wasn't Force sensitive. After Hal was born, Silis briefly left the Sith Killers to take care of Hal, but she joined them again when Hal grew old enough to be able to stay in the Jedi Praxeum with "Uncle Zorin" to take care of him. When the Emporer was resurrected, the Sith Killers worked for the Sith and the Jedi, and Silis became the negotiator of the Sith Killers, her seductive skills and masked hostility often winning the Sith Killers jobs. When the Emporer was finally defeated, the Sith Killers worked solely for the Jedi. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Silis was captured and held in a prison camp, where she nearly died. She was rescued by Veta Prato, who gave her life so that Silis could escape. Silis took a ribbon that Veta had used to tie her hair with, in honor of her, and attached it to her belt. Silis was poisoned by a Dark Jedi in 65 ABY, and she died the next day. Her husband died the day after her, partially from the same poison, and partially from his broken heart. Both of Silis' blasters were put on display in the New Jedi Temple, and she was remembered for a long time afterwards. Appearance and Clothing Silis was often described as extraordinarily beautiful, even for a Zeltron, a species which was noted for their looks. In fact, Kelen said that "Silis is so gorgeous that she can be kind of intimidating sometimes." Silis had blue hair, violet colored eyes, and reddish skin. She was also noted to have a very nice figure, and she was about average height, only slightly shorter than Kelen. Silis often wore a black jacket and a light blue tank top underneath, along with black, tight fitting pants. When she went undercover as Kelen's aide, she wore more extravagant clothing, though she didn't enjoy it because she couldn't wear her holsters with it. When Silis was in a more relaxed mood, she often removed her jacket. When Kelen's costume became the standard costume for the Sith Killers, Silis created a more feminine version for herself, though she use many of the same designs. She also changed the color scheme for her costume from black and red to black and light blue. It is also noted that Silis didn't like to put her hair up, normally wearing it down with side-bangs that fell across her right eye. Personality Traits Silis was often in a rather upbeat mood, though she did have a quick temper. She also had a more seductive side that came to her naturally, since she was a Zeltron. Silis was normally quick to think the best of people, and she could be a bit stubborn at times. She also had a fear of heights, which Kelen often teased her about. She was a skilled negotiator, and almost never lost an argument. She also was very good at thinking on her feet. Silis also had a very strong attachment to her blasters, and refused to let anyone else fire them, though she did allow Kelen to hold one once. Equipment Silis' two main weapons were her two DL-18 blaster pistols. She had amazing aim, and many of her targets never had a chance to get her in their sights before she brought them down. She also carried several grenades, and fourteen throwing knives in a pouch on her belt. Kelen did train Silis to use the lightsaber that she collected from the Dark Jedi, though she seldom used it on the battlefield. She also was very skilled in hand to hand combat, a fact that many of the people who knew her didn't discover until later on in life, probably because her enemies almost never got close enough for her to ever have to use it. Appearances *''Sith Killer Book I: Evil Arises (First appearance)'' *''Sith Killer Book II: Darkness Revealed'' *''Sith Killer Book III: Light and Dark'' *''The Sith Killers Book I: The Beginning'' *''The Sith Killers Book II: Yuuzhan Vong'' *''The Sith Killers Book III: Legacy'' *''Master of the Force'' *''Bane of the Sith (dies)'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book I: Dawn'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book II: Dusk (dies)'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book III: Night (mentioned only)'' Category:Females Category:Sith Killers